The invention relates to an ordering means for document files or the like comprising a base plate having at least two fixed ordering pins and at least one movable closure bow and in case a holder-down adapted to be brought into engagement with the ordering pins.
An ordering means of the type mentioned at the beginning is known from DE-GM 8,218,793 and consists of a plurality of parts, for example 16 individual parts, which are mainly of metal and must be assembled before the ordering means can be secured by means of rivets or the like in a file.
DE-PS 910,531 describes a further ordering means in conjunction with a holder-down which for holding the documents to be ordered down is clamped with respect to the ordering pins. This ordering means also consists of a great number of individual parts which must be assembled in comparatively complicated manner before the means itself can be inserted in a file.